


AssCreed: Shay is an Idiot

by notyourparadigm



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourparadigm/pseuds/notyourparadigm
Summary: A series of dramatizations of shit that I have accidentally done during my play through of Assassin's Creed: Rogue. I'm very sorry.





	AssCreed: Shay is an Idiot

The Morrigan took the brunt of the blow, but the impact was still enough to take Shay off his knees and down to taste the wood of the deck. Liam luckily had been able to brace himself off the helm of the ship, but nearly all of the other crew fell to the same fate as Shay, either on their backsides or stomachs and dazed senseless from the British ram.

Smoke and spliters filled the air as Shay stumbled to his feet, still feeling the rattle in his brain even as the Morrigan fell still in the water. Canonfire from the opposing vessel shook the hull as they fired point-blank at the Morrigan, taking down a few more of his crewmen in the process. By the time he had wiped away the smoke from his eyes, much of the main deck had caught fire, and the main sail had been ripped from the mast, fluttering in the wind like a surrender flag aired far too late.

"To arms, men!" Barked Liam, pulling out his gun and taking aim at a Brit hanging off the side of the other ship. A volley of gunfire from the British took down another of the crew, this time one of the men at the starboard side canons. "Forget the canons, if they're bringin' the fight to us we'll give them a damn good one!"

For a moment, Shay froze in place as the grappling hooks flew onto the deck, reeling in the Morrigan towards the British vessel like a wild horse being broken for the first time. Never had he been faced with the opposite end of the boarding of a ship, enough that it felt queerly familiar and almost encouraging, as if their battle was almost won. But another gunshot in the air taking down another of his crewmen reminded him it was quite the opposite-- this was a sign of defeat within arms reach, and death right behind it.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, Shay?!" Liam shouted as he saw him standing idly at the wheel, smiling to himself admist the chaos. 

"I've got a gift fer you, Liam." He said, trying to supress the desire to laugh as he finally moved, hopping onto the starboard gunwale.

"This ain't exactly the time fer that--" "It's time you had a ship of yer own, so I give you the Morrigan now, Captain."

The slow tranformation of confusion on Liam's face into horror was enough that Shay actually laughed before jumping off the ship.

"YEET," he cried as he dove into the water, completely forgetting the Atlanic was a more certain death than the British.

**Author's Note:**

> Clip of me doing this during my first time getting boarded. I'm a moron.
> 
> https://clips.twitch.tv/SoftBreakableBurritoYee


End file.
